


Family Poseidon- Back in her arms

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amphitrite is their real mother, F/M, Family Fluff, If you like it I take requests/ideas and write it for you (for this story), One Shot Collection, One-Shot Series, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amphitrite is thinking of Percy and her family on the way to the festivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Poseidon- Back in her arms

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm moving most of my stories here as well. This is part of a series, but it's in no order; just lots of one-shots. If you like it and make a request one-shot idea for this then I will try to write it for you. Same applies to Family Zeus and Hades. Enjoy :)

Amphitrite was **_gliding_** through the palace. She was on her way to the festivity that was being held in the great hall. Her two sons where back **_home_**.  Percy and Tyson were back in her arms once more and now that they were, she wasn’t going to let them go anytime soon. Zeus could **_stuff_** it!

 

She had let them go once and once was quite enough. It was **_Hera’s_** idea ( of course) that the strongest of their children should be made **_‘_** _demi-gods’_ to save the world; blah blah blah. No one had _liked_ the idea, not even Hera, but it was necessary and they **_knew_** that. They told their children of the plan and their children agreed to help. Even if it meant they would be carried and _birthed_ by other women or have different fathers. They would have new memories as well.

 

She was lucky; she _supposed **.**_ Other parents had to let a lot their children be _‘taken’_ but she only had to let go of two. _Two **….**_ The number wasn’t very big to most but to a parent it was a huge number; the _‘little’_ number two meant the world. But still, how **_could_** she complain?  

 

She arrived at the large blue doors, opening them-selves as if they knew of her presence. As she was being greeted by her people she kept an eye out for her family.  She **_saw_** them (eventually) through the maze of people.   

 

Her daughters; Benthesikyme, Rhode and Kymopoleia were all gossiping about their dresses and **_admiring_** each other. She was proud of them. Not fighting over whom was looking the best and most beautiful; because that wasn’t what mattered and they knew that.     

 

She looked over her shoulder to see her husband and three sons talking about things. Well, Poseidon and Tyson (her youngest child) where talking and were watching amused at her other sons Triton and Percy. You could see clearly that those two trouble-makers where having a brotherly banter. She had to smile at that. You could see how much Triton missed his younger brothers, no matter how many times he **_denied_** it. That was her eldest son alright; rather going to Tartarus and back before admitting that he had feelings for his brothers.  And Percy, loving to ‘challenge’ Triton and make him embarrassed just like his father did with _Zeus_ ** _._** Oh yes, they were their fathers sons alright.  

 She remembered when it was the day for her children to be ‘born’.  She hugged her sons tightly until they had to go, she watched longingly after them with tears ready to burst out her eyes like a waterfall.  

Amphitrite watched from afar as Percy learnt to walk, how he learnt to talk; the way he said ‘mama’ for the first time.  When he got bullied but didn’t do anything to them because he didn’t like hurting people. She was so proud when he came home with a smile on his face from getting good grades or praises from his teachers. And laughed a little whenever he did things by accident or purpose that were bad. Oh yes, he was still a little mischief…. Her little mischief.  She was proud of him either way and knew Poseidon was looking out for him too and felt the same.

 She watched as Tyson; her little baby boy, was hurt and bullied. It took Poseidon and half the servants to keep her from drowning the kids.

 ** _‘Fate must play itself out.’_** They told her.

 ** _‘Screw Fate!’_** She always thought.  

It was breaking her heart how Tyson was praying to his father for a friend. Poseidon was doing his best to keep from going to the surface and dragging Tyson and Percy both back home.

 

She watched them fight in both wars. Watched Tyson lead attacks with the Cyclopes’, while Percy led the demigods.  All she could do was stare, frozen in place while she watched Percy fall into Tartarus. Restrain herself from going and hugging Tyson and say sweet-nothings into his ears while he cried himself to sleep on her lap; like he always used to when he was upset.  Percy barley made it out alive from the two wars and she’s not even going to think about the fall.

 All she wanted to concentrate on was the here and now. She thought back to when Percy came home; to the under-water palace to convince Poseidon to aid the Olympians. She and Triton had to look at Percy with disgust and indifference.  It hurt them, yes, but it had to be done.  

 But that didn’t matter anymore, her children where home. Back in her arms again. That was all she ever wanted, all she ever thought about and dreamt. And it came true.

 As she made her way over to Percy she was holding her breath. She had already welcomed back Tyson, he remembered everything. But she hadn’t welcomed back Percy yet, because she was afraid.

 Amphitrite may have looked calm but inside she was in upper turmoil.  Her emotions where ironic, she thought, because she was the wife of Poseidon after all. Her feet were moving on their own accord.

 

Amphitrite glided closer until she was in front of Triton and Percy. Her breath hitched in her throat as the both turned to look at her. She couldn’t move; she felt like she was paralyzed. Triton gave her a look of understanding and a firm nod before walking in the direction of his father and brother.

Amphitrite felt like she was hyperventilating. Even though she knew for a fact she wasn’t nor looked like she was. She didn’t care what she looked like; her full attention was on Percy.

They were starting at each other. When all of a sudden Percy’s arms were around her; hugging her like he was afraid she would disappear. Without her knowledge her arms wrapped around Percy with just as much power. 

 

She knew for a fact she would never let go ever again. Not now that he was back in her arms. She hiccupped through her smile and had tears of joy running over her cheeks. Oh yes, she would never let him go. She couldn’t help but be afraid to wake up, in case this was a dream…. Because he was here; home!  **_Back in her arms_** ….back in her arms **_once more_**.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I wrote this last year... Hope you liked it :)


End file.
